With you
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: ¿Crees que el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para durar toda la vida, Permanecerías al lado de la persona que amas, aunque estuviera ciego? SasoDei A.U


**Ciao! Come va? (italiano)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**No soy nueva escribiendo ff, solo es laprimera en publicarlo (gracias a la insistencia de una amiga ^^), bueno este fue mi primer ff, es un One shot y A.U, es yaoi y es un SasoDei con un peuqeño lime. Esto es lo que se origino al estar escuchando la canción Let´s stay together (op de fruits basket) ojala y les guste.**

**With you…**

_Amor, ¿Qué es el amor?, es una palabra muy difícil de explicar y es aun mas difícil de decir…. Es aquello que nos hace hacer cosas inconcientemente, nos hace hacer locuras y nos hace sentir bien._

_Busque en el diccionario y encontré esto:_

_Amor: Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear. _

_No entendía muy bien el significado de aquella palabra, tal vez porque nunca me había enamorado, pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí………. _

- - - - -

El otoño había comenzado, los árboles empezaban a perder poco a poco sus hojas, el aire aun seguía tibio y los niños jugaban en el parque, un día hermoso.

Paseando por ahí se encontraba un joven rubio, no muy alto, delgado, rasgos finos que algunas veces daban lugar a confusiones, ojos de un bello azul cielo y un corazón tan noble y grande…su nombre, Deidara.

Le gustaba dar paseos matutinos por el parque, deleitándose con la hermosa vista que este le proporcionaba, era una rutina que disfrutaba, y aunque siempre hacia lo mismo parecía nunca aburrirse.

Una mañana salio como de costumbre y camino por el parque, se detuvo frente a un pequeño estanque y se limito a observar, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar…

- Disculpa, pero podrías hacerte a un lado? Solo será un momento…

Giro la cara y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos violetas, tal vez los mas lindos que había visto en toda su vida, el rostro de aquel joven era fino y un poco pálido, su cabello era rojo cual fuego y su voz tan dulce; quedo de inmediato fascinado ante tal belleza del joven que se quedo mudo.

- Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el otro joven de manera dulce

- Eh?...Ah!! No, no se preocupe, estoy bien…disculpe estaba distraído y no lo escuche….perdón…. –Respondió un poco ruborizado

- Esta bien, como digas…Te importaría hacerte a un ladito? Necesito tomar una foto… Solo será un instante

- No hay problema, disculpa

- Gracias… -Con una sonrisa

Se corrió un poco sin apartar la mirada de aquel joven, lo miraba fijamente sin entender aun el porque no odia dejar de mirarlo. El otro se disponía a tomar la foto cuando miro a Deidara, se incorporo y se fue acercando lentamente a el, al ver tal acción Deidara se sintió un poco asustado, pues pensó que había hecho algo malo y había arruinado la foto, trato de alejarse pero sus piernas no se movían hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel joven se encontraba frente a frente con el.

- Pero que grosero he sido, ni siquiera te dije mi nombre.

Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori, tengo 22 años y como veras soy fotógrafo, mucho gusto –Extendiéndole la mano

- Mu-mu-mucho gusto, yo soy Iwagakure Deidara, t-tengo 18 años y yo…-Agacho un poco la cabeza- aun vivo con mis padres, soy universitario….

Sasori sonrió levemente y con su mano tomo el mentón del chico y lo alzo suavemente….

- Por que te avergüenzas? No tiene nada de malo…Haz lo que puedas a tu ritmo, así todo será mejor ¿no crees? Dei-chan -

Deidara se sonrojo aun mas y trato de disimularlo apartando la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba y se preguntaba una y otra vez el por que ese chico lo hacia sentir así;

Sasori se dio cuenta del color de sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, soltó el rostro del rubio y le dijo

- Tengo una idea… Colócate como estabas junto al estanque mientras te tomo una foto ¿si? -

- ¡¿Qué?!... –Un poco confundido

- Anda, por favor hazlo por mí –

- Pero…¿por que? Creí que quería tomar una bella foto….y yo… -

- Por eso! Y mejor tutéame…Cuando te vi ahí parado pensé que me estorbarías, pero, ya te vi de cerca y me parece que no estas nada mal y me gustaría usarte como modelo en esta ocasión…¿Qué dices? –

- Gracias, pero no se… -Mas que sonrojado

- Anda, solo unas cuantas –

- Esta bien, pero solo unas cuantas –

Sasori estaba más que encantado con la apariencia de Deidara, era sutil, tierno, inocente y poseía una gran belleza…un ser perfecto

Le tomo cuantas fotos pudo, unas para su trabajo y otras que guardaría para el mismo. Una vez terminadas se acerco al el y en muestra de agradecimiento lo invito a comer, Deidara acepto y juntos se fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de esa zona.

Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron, ordenaron y mientras traían sus pedidos Sasori inicio platica con Deidara, le costaba mucho contener sus ganas de acercarse cuanto podía quería saber todo de el.

- Y dime…¿Qué estas estudiando? -

- Medicina, me gustaría ser medico algún día –

- ¡Increíble! Dime, ¿Cómo te interesaste en la medicina? –

- Pues veras…mi madre siempre ha sufrido muchas enfermedades, son muy contadas las veces en que la veo saludable…ella es la razón…quiero ser capaz de ayudarla cada vez que se enferme, la quiero mucho…Por eso, cueste lo que cueste seré medico, no me rendiré

- Eres una persona maravillosa Deidara –

- Mu-muchas gracias –Un poco sonrojado- Tu trabajo también me parece fascinante…De seguro viajas por todo el mundo y conoces mucha gente

- Ah! Muchas gracias! –Sonrojado- Si viajo por todo el mundo y conozco a mucha gente, no hace falta decir que fue fácil pero…¡¡OYE!! –

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –Asustado por la reacción del otro

- ¡¿Qué te parece si trabajas con migo como modelo?! ¡Te pagare lo que me pidas! ¡Anda, dime que si! ¡Acepta! –Muy emocionado

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo…¿modelo? –

- ¡Si! Trabajarías en tu tiempo libre….Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –

- Mmmmm…no lo se…déjame pensarlo… –

- ¡Piénsalo! Es una gran oportunidad…

Habían pasado varios días desde su primer encuentro, Deidara había aceptado trabajar con Sasori quien estaba mas que complacido. Cada vez que la sesión terminaba salían juntos a cenar o a caminar por las calles…Deidara disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con Sasori pero aun no comprendía el porque…¿Por qué cada vez que estaba junto a el se sentía que el mundo se detenía y su corazón latía a cien, provocándole un gran placer?...

Así habían pasado cuatro meses entre salidas y fiestas como amigos, pasaron juntos la navidad y año nuevo, disfrutaban la compañía uno del otro, aunque ninguno comprendía los sentimientos que les provocaba el estar juntos.

Después de tanto reflexionar, Sasori comprendió al fin que se había enamorado de Deidara desde la primera vez que lo vio en el parque, su memoria había guardado bajo llave la imagen de Deidara junto al estanque, la forma en como contemplaba el paisaje y como miraba sus ojos violetas...Decidió que era momento de confesarle lo que sentía por el, así que lo llamo y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el y que lo esperaría en el mismo parque donde se habían conocido, no le importo que el cielo estuviera un poco nublado, era mucho mas importante confesar sus sentimientos.

Esa noche Deidara llego puntual como de costumbre, Sasori se demoro un poco pero llego

- Ah! Perdón por el retraso, esque… -

- No importa, dime ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? -

- Bueno…veras, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos…despertaste en mi, algo que jamás había sentido…no con tal intensidad…

Iré directo al grano…Deidara…yo te..a… -

En ese momento una tormenta se desato y los dos corrieron en busca de refugio, llegaron hasta el departamento de Sasori y entraron; estaban empapados, Sasori de inmediato le dio una toalla y ropa para que se cambiara

Una vez ya secos se sentaron junto a la chimenea para darse calor, un silencio invadió la estancia ya que Sasori no buscaba la forma de decirle lo que sentía a Deidara

El primero en hablar fue Deidara…

- Tu departamento esta muy bonito, tienes buen gusto –Era la primera vez que estaba ahí- Que podía esperar de un artista fotógrafo –Sonriendo

- Ah! Muchas gracias –

- Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme Sasori? –

- Yo…pues… -Hizo una pausa prolongada

Deidara tenia una expresión de confusión ya que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, se acerco mas a Sasori y tomo su mejilla con una mano…Sasori se ruborizó al momento y sentía que perdía el control de sus acciones, trataba de calmarse pero le era muy difícil

- ¿Te sientes bien? -Deidara un poco preocupado- Estas muy raro hoy -

Sasori se encontraba mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de Deidara y sintió que el poco autocontrol que tenia se desvanecía lentamente…No pudo mas con aquella situación y se abalanzo sobre Deidara asestándole un beso en los labios

Deidara trato de safarse pero luego cerro los ojos entregándose a aquel beso, había comprendido el por que de sus sentimientos…se había enamorado de Sasori desde la primera vez que miro sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos violetas

Aquel beso fue lento y apasionado, puro y casto…una vez terminado, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no necesitaron palabras para decirse cuanto se amaban y unieron sus labios en otro apasionado beso…

Sasori recostó a Deidara lenta y suavemente sobre la alfombra mientras abría los botones de su camisa, dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto, luego abrió los botones de su pantalón…Deidara estaba totalmente sonrojado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba a Sasori, Sasori se incorporo un poco y miro a Deidara

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?...no puede ser…¡eres virgen! -

- Perdona que no te lo halla dicho…no sabia si era necesario decirlo…. –

- Bueno…..creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…

- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? –

- No, no es eso…si no que…No te voy a mentir, yo ya no lo soy…anterior mente tuve algunas novias y me acosté con ellas, si las quería pero no como a ti, lo que siento por ti es diferente….te amo, y no se si quisieras seguir con esto, ya que me estarías entregando algo muy importante…TU VIRGINIDAD…

Deidara se incorporo, llevo sus manos al rostro de Sasori y lo beso, luego le regalo una gran y tierna sonrisa, le dijo

- Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de mi amor por ti y quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mió… -

- ¿Estas seguro? –

- ¿Lo dudas? –

Sasori beso de nuevo a Deidara y este le correspondió, desabrocho por completo el pantalón del rubio mientras este también le desnudaba. Se encontraban ambos desnudos y hundidos en un gran beso, Sasori beso su mejilla hasta dirigirse a su oreja donde le susurro suavemente que se preparara…

Deidara se aferro a la suave espalda del pelirrojo y sintió como lentamente entraba en el, cerro los ojos por instinto, era más doloroso e incomodo de lo que pensaba pero placentero…Poco a poco las manos de Sasori fueron tomando vida sobre el cuerpo de Deidara, sus labios devoraban esa pequeña boca y su cuello, su aroma embriagó todos sus sentidos y sus caricias nublaron todo su raciocinio.

Se sintieron uno mismo, no les bastó con entregarse una vez, si no que no pararon hasta que a las altas horas de la noche terminaron completamente exhaustos abrazados debajo de una sabana de seda.

Había pasado un mes desde que iniciaron una relación, Sasori le propuso que fuera a vivir con el y acepto, los padres de Deidara no mostraron oposición alguna y aunque sabían que entre su hijo y aquel joven había algo mas que amistad no les importo, solo querían que su hijo fuese feliz.

Todo era perfecto, vivían juntos y se amaban, ¿Qué mas podían desear?... Que lejos estaban de imaginar que en un pequeño instante su vida cambiaria por completo…

Esa noche Sasori se encontraba en su estudio rebelando las fotos para un calendario, sostenía un frasco sin tapa con acido el cual usaba para limpiar algunas fotos, se disponía a cerrarlo cuando recibió una llamada… Era su jefe dándole las indicaciones de que fuera a su oficina de inmediato, Sasori escuchaba atentamente las órdenes y coloco el frasco encima de un anaquel pero olvido cerrarlo y salio de la habitación.

Poco después Deidara llego, encontró una nota donde Sasori le decía que había salido y que regresaría pronto; Deidara aprovechó esa situación y entro al estudio, cosa que casi nunca hacia, observo todas y cada una de las fotos que Sasori había tomado, eran hermosas…

Encontró una foto de Sasori que se había tomado hace un tiempo, luego busco una propia y la corto, pego la mitad de su foto y la de Sasori en forma que pareciera que estuvieran juntos, la miro y sonrió; se disponía a salir del cuarto con la foto para luego mostrársela a Sasori pero cuando se dio la vuelta su brazo topo accidentalmente con un frasco de alcohol y se derramo sobre algunas fotos que ahí habían.

Rápidamente busco algo con que secarlo y noto que encima de un anaquel había un trapo, corrió hacia este y trato de alcanzarlo, cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos lo jalo pero este se encontraba debajo del frasco de acido que Sasori había dejado ahí, el acido le cayo justo en los ojos haciendo que gritara debido al dolor y cayendo al suelo con las manos en la cara…

Lo habían trasladado rápidamente al hospital y entro de inmediato a urgencias…Sasori estaba sentado en la sala de espera junto con los padres de Deidara…Sasori se puso de pie y salio del hospital rumbo a su departamento.

Entro al estudio y encontró la foto que Deidara había hecho, y noto el frasco en el suelo, lo recogió y lo miro…Sintió tanta rabia y lo aventó, agarro todas las cosas sobre su mesa de trabajo e igualmente las aventó, gritaba y pateaba todo lo que tenia a su alcance hasta que se sentó en un rincón donde se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente…se sentía tan impotente ante tal situación, pero sobre todo se sentía culpable…

- - - - -

Un mes había pasado desde aquel incidente, Deidara se encontraba sentado en la camilla del hospital con los ojos vendados, el doctor entro en la habitación le examino como de costumbre y…

- ¿Estas listo? –Colocando su mano sobre los vendajes

Inspiro hondo…- Si –Con gran seguridad

El doctor fue quitando lentamente los vendajes del rostro del chico hasta que los retiro por completo…

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, dime lo que ves -

Deidara abrió lentamente los ojos, veía un tanto nublado, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz hasta que fue capaz de ver todo claramente

- Puedo ver…puedo ver…¡DIOS MIO! ¡PUEDO VER! -

Rompió en llanto y abrazo al doctor lleno de alegría, agradeciéndole por todas las atenciones que habían tenido con el y el que gracias a el podía ver otra vez…

Salio de la habitación y abrazo a sus padres aun con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz, busco con la mirada a Sasori y al no encontrarlo le pregunto a sus padres, estos bajaron la mirada y le dijeron que estaba en su departamento; no comprendió el por que de la reacción de sus padres y salio de inmediato a buscarlo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego, abrió rápidamente la puerta y busco a su amor por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontró sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, Deidara pensó que se encontraba dormido y se acerco lentamente, Sasori abrió los ojos al escuchar las pisadas y Deidara le sonrió pero este no parecía indiferente, se acerco mas cuando…

- ¿Deidara, eres tu? ¿Dónde estas? -

Deidara se quedo paralizado pues se había dado cuenta de que Sasori estaba ciego…soltó lagrimas y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

-----Flash back----

Una tarde se encontraban viendo un hermoso atardecer desde su azotea, estaban abrazados, Deidara estaba recostado en el pecho de Sasori y este lo aferraba con ambos brazos……adoraban ver juntos los atardeceres abrazados y en silencio, pero en esa ocasión Deidara hablo

- ¿Sasori? -

- Dime… -

- ¿Me amas? -

- ¡Claro que si y mucho! ¿A que viene eso? -

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi? –Con leve sonrisa

- ¿Me pides una prueba de amor?...Bien te diré que haría por ti… Sonrió tiernamente – Estarías dispuesto a todo…te daría mi propia vida… -

- Te amo Saso-chan -

- Y yo a ti Dei-chan -

Se abrazaron fuertemente, se dieron un calido beso y siguieron observando el hermoso atardecer…

-----End flash back----

Deidara abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Sasori y rompió en llanto, Sasori le correspondió el abrazo e igualmente soltó algunas lágrimas.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¡¿POR QUE?!!-

- Porque te amo, eres lo mas valioso que tengo en la vida…TE AMO..

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡POR MI CULPA AHORA TU ESTAS CIEGO!! ¡¡TODO ES MI CULPA!! –

- No Deidara, nada de esto es tu culpa…Yo mismo tome la decisión de devolverte la vista, solo me importa que tu seas feliz…Ahora que estoy ciego no te pido que te quedes a mi lado, no quiero ser una carga para ti… Quiero que continúes adelante y que encuentres otra persona que te haga feliz…es lo único que te pido…Deidara…

Deidara lo miro fijamente y lo beso mientras le decía

- No te voy a dejar nunca porque yo TE AMO, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ahora mas que nunca no pienso abandonarte… Me odiaría toda la vida si hiciera eso…ya veras que juntos saldremos adelante…te lo prometo -

- Deidara…TE AMO –Entre llanto

Se abrazaron nuevamente y se juraron amor eterno…

Amor, que palabra tan maravillosa…al fin logre comprenderla…

Amor es aquello que sentimos por otra persona y queremos recibir de ella…nos hace perder toda razón y cometemos las mas grandes locuras en nombre del amor…uno de los sentimientos mas puros y difíciles de encontrar…

Ahora lo entiendo todo… me enseñaste lo maravilloso que es amar y ahora te lo puedo decir sin dificultad…

TE AMO Y TE AMARE ETERNAMENTE…TE AMO…

---------_The end_---------

Owari!, como quedo? Espero y os guste!! XD, no se olviden de dejarme un review!!


End file.
